


Taking Advantage of the Blind

by missy3307



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Tickling, Ticklish V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: V is photographing Jumin for a business profile. He does not realize the secret plans of the RFA to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a prompt on tumblr. (@missy3307)

“Alright, you can watch me photograph. I don’t know why you would want to anyway; it’s boring to most people.” V sighed out, he just agreed to letting the entire RFA watch him while he takes a portrait photo of Jumin. Why they wanted to watch? Who knows. Jumin ended up calling V, and asking him to take a decent picture for one of Jumin’s business profiles. He knew Jumin always had an unsteady hand when photographing so V agreed. A He did not know that the entire RFA would be joining them as well. V started to unpack his camera and advised Jumin into a position, slightly leaning up against the mantle of the fireplace in the room. He then rotated his camera to capture Jumin’s slender form. V would have never agreed to photograph Jumin if he had known the RFA members’ real motives and means of accomplishing their goal. As V was raising his arms and camera to peer through the eyepiece, Seven creeped up to V and tasered V’s sides as the camera shuttered; resulting in a girly shriek, V’s arms clamping to his sides, and a blurry photo. Worse than one of Jumin’s blurry photos. This caused the RFA to smirk and giggle a little.

“W-what was that for Luciel?!?” V stuttered out.

“We have a mission. To make you smile and laugh again.” Seven replied, while wiggling his fingers. 

V put a fake smile on his face and protested “No need! See? I’m smiling!” What V did not notice, however, was the other members of the RFA forming a circle around him and Zen reaching out towards V’s neck. Once Zen started to lightly flutter his fingers on the soft neck, V started giggling. That was the point in time when the rest pounced on him. Zen moved to hold V’s arms up, Jaehee positioned her hands on his rib bones, Luciel decided to stick with the sides, Yoosung stood next to Zen to attack V’s neck, and Jumin positioned himself to reach V’s armpits. Once they all started to tickle V tortuously, he burst out into booming laughter combined with a combination of shrieks, squeals, and snorts at each new sensation ripping through his body like electrical currents. 

Then, if it couldn’t get any worse, Jumin leaned into V’s ear and started teasing him “I know you like this V. You aren’t protesting or trying to escape.” This just added even more blush to his face as he was losing breath from laughing. Once V’s laughter turned silent, the members of the RFA decided to leave him to catch his breath. For now, anyway. V would have his time to get revenge on each and every one of them.


End file.
